Love Fortune
by FriendlyMushroom
Summary: Sokka just found out his fortune wasn’t tied up to Suki’s one but to the one of Toph, what exactly this means is something he is unable to explain, since you can’t explain something you don’t believe. Tokka.
1. Love Fortune

Love Fortune

It's been so long since I last wrote a new fic. I'm sure you missed me; I missed you all as well, fine, back to the fic. This time, I am writing a short chaptered fic. It will have 5 caps, how do I know? Well, it is because I finished writing the last chapter around 5 minutes ago, but just because I love cliffhangers and because I will be busy with my exams, I will upload a chap a week.

Before you read, if you had ever seen an anime show with the name of NOEIN, then you will understand this fic. Faster than the rest since it follows a theory of that show. If you haven't seen it, no worries, the fic. Is designed for you to understand.

I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender.

* * *

**Prologue.**

* * *

"I refuse!" Sokka stood up from his table at the new Jasmine Dragon and prepared to leave when Katara grabbed him by the collar of his Earth Kingdom tunic and forced him to take a sit, furious at her brother. "I said I refuse!"

"And I said I want to spend my vacations on that town!" Katara yelled angrily, Sokka backed off scared. "And if I remember right, you picked the library for your last vacation spot! Which means it is my turn! So no complains!"

"Excuse me, I think I already spend enough time in this group so I think it is my turn to pick a spot, after all, it was my idea!" Toph slammed her tiny hands at the table winning both of her friend's attention. "I demand my turn as part of the team!"

"Well I'm with Toph there, whatever she picks may be better than what my sister picks!" Toph smiled proudly, Katara just kept her furious glare at her brother. "Besides, since Toph can't pick a spot by herself, I will pick for her instead, so I want to go visit Master Piandao at the Fire Nation!"

"No way meat brain! It is my pick and I want to visit Ba Sing Se!" Everyone raised an eyebrow at Toph, she was usually the one complaining about how boring Ba Sing Se was and now she just wanted to go there as her first vacation spot. "What? Every earthbender wants to go to Ba Sing Se since it is the new Earth Rumble central! I will go there and fight my way to the top! You know you want to come too Sokka!"

"Earth Rumble? Not bad… yeah… I like that idea! Toph butt kicking guys over the arena, I can live with that." Toph smiled and so did Sokka, Katara just pulled the map from Sokka's hands angrily, he pulled back, Toph wasn't interested in the map since she couldn't see but went into the map pulling just for fun. "The Earth Rumble is fine!"

"Yeah! Sugar Queen! Two against one!" Katara ignored them both and continued pulling the map until if finally broke and the three of them were send flying toward different tables around the Jasmine Dragon. Clients from over the place walked away in annoyance. Iroh, who was watching it all from a safe spot at the kitchen just moved his head from a side to the other one ashamed and then walked toward the troublemakers.

"You better find a way to solve this senseless argument before I lose all of my clients, why don't you allow someone else to pick, like my nephew." Zuko sweat dropped and waved his hands in negation, Katara and Sokka directed evil glares at Zuko, Toph just ignored everyone in the room. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

"Actually… I can't… I don't have enough time in this group to decide. It is up to them." He forced himself to smile, Mai rolled her eyes already been annoyed enough by the situation. "What about you Suki? You joined them before I did… well sort off." Sokka gave Suki a thumb up, Toph just kicked him angrily.

"No way!" Sokka rubbed his not long healed leg and then glared at Toph angrily who couldn't return the glare since she was blind. "If someone is picking a vacation spot it is gona be me!" Sokka pulled his tongue out at her; Toph heard that mockery and did the same, both acting like a couple of spoiled kids.

"Ok I have a solution, let's have the Avatar decide." Both Sokka and Toph yelled hard in negation, Katara just smiled to herself, Aang, who was just enjoying the discussion from far away suddenly reacted. "So, mighty Avatar, where do you wish to go?" Aang scratched the back of his shaved head not really knowing what to say, just then he saw Katara who just smiled at him softly.

"Oh men, why do we even bother!? She has the Avatar on her side, that's cheating!" Toph nodded in agreement and crossed her arms annoyed, then taking a sit at her chair, Sokka mimicked her moves and took a sit as well, both with the same 'look' drawn on their faces. "Stupid Avatar, falling in love with my sister… so unfair."

"Maybe I should flirt Twinkle Toes." Sokka flinched; Toph just gave him one of her usual grins. "That way maybe I can pick next time." Sokka sweat dropped, Toph just kept her smile. "What's wrong? Are you jealous?"

"Nah, I don't love Aang that much." Toph clutched and then both began laughing. Everyone there sweat dropped at the pair, especially Suki who couldn't believe just how close those two were. Unfortunately their laughs didn't last that much since as Sokka predicted, Aang picked the same location Katara wanted as vacation spot. A small town at the Earth Kingdom where a certain fortune teller he hated so much lived.

**Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**Book Four: Love Fortune.**

"Isn't this the greatest place to spend our vacations?" Katara smiled happily, after all, she just forced everyone to agree with her into going to this particular town in the middle of nowhere thanks to her boyfriend the all mighty Avatar, who despite not really wanting to come to this town just kept smiling over and over since his girlfriend was enjoying the moment.

"Yeah Katara, dance around the city all you want, I will just stay at the inn and wait until vacations are over." Everyone directed their looks at Sokka minus Toph for obvious reasons. "You know, this town didn't exactly treat me well the last time we came, I have some bad memories about this place, so I will just sleep the rest of my vacations, you all go have fun and don't let me know about any possible fortune telling you might have heard."

"Fortune telling!?" Suki was the first one to react to Sokka's comment, which was often something normal, but this time she was been more enthusiastic than ever. "Is there a fortune teller in this town? Sokka, we must go see her." Suki pulled her boyfriend's arm who pulled the door of the inn trying to escape his girlfriend's strong grab, Katara just smiled at the couple. "Come on Sokka, don't you want to know our love fortune?"

Everything went into silence, Katara knew having her fortune been read was something she enjoyed a lot, but she never actually asked about her love fortune, or at least not particularly, her love fortune with Aang. "Suki! That's an incredible idea; we can go there and ask about our love fortune!" Aang, Zuko and Sokka, sweat dropped, Mai said nothing a little bored as always while Suki and Katara smiled, Toph just yawned in annoyance.

"Yeah, you can all go do your mumbo jumbo telling stuff as the happy couples you all are, I will just stay at the inn and wait until all your lovesickness is gone." Silence once again, although this time it was a different kind of silence, their group was composed of couples and the youngest member was the only one without a date, which excluded her completely of this supposed group trip.

"Wait, I got an idea!" Aang smiled for himself as everyone directed their looks at the bald boy. "Why not having Sokka have his love fortune read with Toph and Suki?" Aang kept his smile, Zuko moved his head in negation, Mai did nothing, Suki was a little offended by that last comment, Toph and Sokka never reacted, but Katara, as the loyal girlfriend she was agreed with the idea.

"That's a wonderful idea Aang, think about it this way, since Toph joined our group, she and Sokka had been as brother and sister, perhaps Aunt Wu can read your fortune as well." No one reacted to Katara's logic, just Suki who grew a little annoyed at the talk. "Come on Sokka, you don't believe in fortune telling but perhaps Toph does."

Toph was about to say she didn't when she feel some odd vibrations coming from Sokka and suddenly stopped. "Well that is true… I don't mind having my fortune read at all since I don't believe in it… but Toph may want to have her fortune told, what do you say Toph? Wanna give it a try?"

"Whatever ya say, I don't mind at all, I mean, I never had my fortune read before." Sokka smiled at Toph, Suki just rolled her eyes annoyed. "I guess its fine with me anyway, I mean, it's not like we have a possible future together at all." Both Sokka and Toph began laughing once again everyone there; especially Zuko gave them weird looks.

"Well then, we should get moving, Aunt Wu is a busy woman, she may not be able to see us today, but just perhaps we will have a minor possibility." Despite what Katara thought about Aunt Wu, the true was she was no longer the busy woman she once was and the doors of her fortune telling business were always open to public.

They all went inside of the building and were greeted by the friendly face of Meng who startled Aang at first, as usual, they were asked to take a sit and wait, since there were other costumers already inside. Meng often came and offered the group some cookies and something to drink, but other than that, they were bored. "Thanks Katara, spending our whole vacations sitting on the floor waiting for an evil witch to come and lie at us about our future, seriously, what better way to spend our vacations than this?"

"I hate to admit it but… I'm bored as well, perhaps coming here wasn't exactly a nice idea, I guess I just wanted to know about my fortune one more time." Sokka was about to do his 'Told Ya' dance when a woman came out of the nearest door, her eyes were filled with tears, and she was yelling over and over something about 'Bonds' a man went running after her, he was also crying. Suddenly he began swearing and cursing Aunt Wu, and then he left, not running after the girl, he just walked away. "What was that last? Normally someone is happy to know about their fortune."

"Oh no, you again, just what I needed." Katara turned around with a huge smile drawn on her face to greet Aunt Wu who just tried to look away but just couldn't. "What can be done? My business is not the same it was long time ago, I guess the less I can do is read your fortunes, although… I doubt there is something you don't already know… oh, and for the love to business, you pay first and then I read your fortune; I don't want you to run away without paying like the last couple."

"Then I will pay for my friends, it's the less I can do for them after all I did." Zuko stood up and took a bag full of gold coins; Aunt Wu smiled and took the bag, giving it to Meng for her to keep them safe. "We all want to know about our… love fortune…" Aunt's Wu eyes widened open, Meng tripped with her feet and let all the gold coins fall, some bystanders directed their attentions at the group from outside of the building. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Love Fortune! Do you really want to know about something that dangerous! That's the reason of why my business is the way it is today! People used to come daily and ask Aunt Wu what to wear or what to have as breakfast, but then a couple had this idea about knowing their love fortune, I predicted a life full of joy and the promise of a newborn tying their bonds for eternity, and the couple left happily, but following their example each couple in the city and over the kingdom came asking for their love fortune, many had happy lives… others… weren't that lucky… I saw terrible things in their future… and slowly… my clients disappeared… all because of a love fortune prediction." Everyone stayed in silence for a while; Zuko just took a deep breath annoyed and took out a second bag of gold. "Thanks honey, you do know how to cheer up an old woman. And just because of your kindness, you will be the first one."

Zuko never had the time to complain since Aunt Wu was already pulling him toward the nearest room, Mai took a deep breath as well and walked inside annoyed. People around the place went inside of the building, they were curious. "Aangy, are you sure you should be asking for this kind of test?" Aang backed off in fear, Meng just gave him an annoyed look and continued. "It is normal for people from this city to ask for their love fortune once in a while, they just want Aunt Wu to read it again in hopes she was mistaken, but for tourists to have their love fortune read… it haven't be done in quiet a while, and normally… it doesn't have nice results."

"Come on Meng, that can't be possible, I mean, Aunt Wu predicted some terrible things for me and Sokka, and look at us, I didn't have such a terrible fate… well… I died and came back to life… but that doesn't count." Everyone there rose an eyebrow at the bald boy. "And look at Sokka! Aunt Wu predicted a 'future of struggle and anguish, most of it self-inflicted' and look at him now!" Everyone looked at Sokka who was trying to pull out a cookie that was stuck in the middle of his teeth, finding it impossible he took a fork and tried to pull it out just to find out he just had the fork stuck there as well. "Ok… perhaps Sokka was a bad example… well I'm still alive!"

"You don't understand, do you?" Meng placed some cups of tea in front of the remaining members of the group and then took a sit herself. "The couple form moments before was one of the first couples to test their love fortune, and the first couple Aunt Wu said that had no possible bonds to ensure their happiness, they had come daily since they heard they weren't meant to each others, always trying to change their love fortune… today… that man asked the girl for marriage… and well… Aunt Wu predicted a life of infidelity and sadness… but they won't listen, I'm sure they will get married… and their fate will just happen without them even noticing it, that happens all the time."

"Sweat! There is nothing better than knowing your life is already screwed up!" Toph yelled out loud, everyone in the room directed evil looks at the girl which of course she ignored and was unable to see. "Ya know, if you know you are screwed up, why minding asking again for someone to remind you how screwed up you are?"

Meng ignored Toph and directed her attention to Aang once again. "Aunt Wu predicted something, she said visitors from far away places would pay our town a second visit, and once they did she hoped to teach everyone in this town a lesson, since she was going to use a special type of fortune telling, on one couple, a fortune telling that would change the perspective of each and everyone in this town about what fortune means." Everyone there blinked twice. "I Don't know what that means either, don't blink at me like that, I'm just saying something different is going to happen tonight, since you are the only visitors from far away places that had paid this town a second visit."

"Then that means we are going to have a good prediction!" Katara clapped her hands happily while the rest of the group, even Toph, raised their eyebrows at her. "Think about it this way, a new type of prediction for a certain couple, it obviously means Aang as the avatar will be an important part of this prediction, and since he is with me maybe we are talking about a future together."

For a while no one said a thing and Katara was left alone to giggle and wait patiently for her turn to come, a couple of hours passed, the group was already falling asleep and still nothing, Katara was also been a victim of the long wait, her eyes were already closing, but soon, her laziness flew away after hearing a soft laugh. "I must admit I had my doubts, but this love fortune was quiet… enjoyable."

"You are kidding right? I mean Aunt Wu did say we were going to live a happy life, I mean she also said I will be a workaholic in hopes to returning my nation's glory for what… 3 years?" Mai who was smiling happily for the surprise of everyone in the room placed 4 fingers in front of Zuko who smiled nervously and scratched the back of his head ashamed. "Right, 4 years, and then…"

"With the promise of marriage and the blessing of close and future good friends, times of peace and hopes will return to our nation." Everyone there was freaked out, Mai smiling and giggling was odd and weird, and sort of scary, but possible. But just by hearing her voice, full with joy, you could definitively tell something incredible had happened. "By the way? Your red carpet will be burned by… you know… him… do you think maybe we should… change its location."

"Mai, you must remember, Aunt Wu said nothing we did would change our fortune, since it was already predicted we would be asking for it." Mai nodded in agreement, the rest of the group just couldn't believe the change not in Zuko but in Mai. "Hey guys! Katara, I must thank you, this fortune telling stuff was quiet a nice idea after all." Katara smiled happily. "But for some reason, Aunt Wu prefers not to have you taking this test, she says it can be… disturbing."

Toph and Sokka both laughed at Katara who gave them both a cold look. "Please Zuko, Aunt Wu and I are good friends." Katara took Aang's hand and walked inside of the room, everyone there was able to hear Aunt Wu complaining and so they laughed hard.

"Ok, since Katara is having her lovely fortune test I guess it's done for today, that girl will drive Aunt Wu nuts asking her what to wear and what to have for breakfast until she marries Aang." Toph hit Sokka's arm playfully to which Zuko and Mai smiled. "What are you both smiling about?"

"Nothing much, let's just say Aunt Wu has something special in store for when you take the test." Sokka pointed to himself surprised and then he hugged Suki hard who smiled as well and gave him a small kiss. Toph just stuck her tongue out at them both.

"Don't feel that way, we learned a little about your fortune as well… your future is full of surprises and possibilities… Aunt Wu said, there is a lot in store for you." Toph scratched the back of her head confused, not because of what Mai said but because she was talking to her. "Is it this scary to have me talking to you?" Toph was about to answer in her usual sarcastic way, but she was unable to since she felt some weak steps walking toward their direction.

"Hey look, Katara is back already; guess there was nothing Aunt Wu could possible say about my sister's future." Zuko kicked Sokka so he would stay in silence, just then Sokka noticed his sister's eyes were filled with tears and that a worry sick Aang was walking slowly behind of her. "Hey… Katara, what's going on?" For a while Katara said nothing she just stood there sobbing carefully. "Hey… Are you… ok… is everything all right…?"

"Aang and I… we are not… bounded to be together…" Everyone in the room remained in silence as Katara just walked away slowly and sobbing, not wanting to believe what was happening, Aang walked away as well, he was depressed and just wanted to be alone.

"I tried… but she wanted to know so badly… as a fortune teller it is my duty to keep some events for myself, but whenever it is a love fortune, I can't since I just have to answer each question that is made to me." Suki stood up, and so did Sokka, Aunt Wu just moved her head in negation. "I don't wish to see more tears of sorrow falling from eyes of good hearted ones, I'm afraid you two have no future together either."

"What!? Wait! You did the same to me the first time, you said my future was bad and refused to read my fortune! And now you are saying we are not meant to be together!" Aunt Wu nodded in agreement. "You are a bad woman! Come on Suki! If she doesn't want to read our fortune then we are leaving!"

"Oh, but I never refused to read your fortune." Sokka stopped his march and faced Aunt Wu, crossing his arms and awaiting for an explanation. "I can see a lot in your future young warrior, many… possibilities… you may not believe in fortune telling but I do know you are curious… not about your future but about how fortune telling works, you are always trying to learn about everything you are unable to comprehend, if you allow me to read your love fortune, I promise, you will find many answers you were searching for."

"Whatever, Zuko already paid for this lie telling stuff." Aunt Wu looked away offended, Sokka just walked toward her. "But if I'm not taking my love fortune test with Suki, how can you read my love fortune?" Aunt Wu smiled and then walked toward Toph, she offered her hand to the blind girl whose eyes seemed to shine a little whenever she 'faced' Aunt Wu, and so the young earthbender took her hand and let Aunt Wu to help her up. "So I have no love fortune with Suki but I have one with Toph!?"

"Perhaps you do… perhaps you don't… do you really wish to know?" Suki stood up annoyed at everything that was going on and took Sokka's hand, pulling him out of the building. "So you don't wish to know… I predicted you wouldn't want to… guess I was right and you were wrong…"

"Wait! I will probe you wrong!" Aunt Wu smiled, Sokka just let go of Suki's hand and faced her. "You just predicted I wouldn't want to know about my love fortune with Toph, then I will probe you wrong by taking the test. That way I probe you are wrong about me not wanting to take the love fortune test!"

"Then that means you will take the test." Aunt Wu took Sokka's hand and drove him inside of the room. Suki was still confused, not able to understand what just happened or what Sokka really wanted. Zuko and Mai just exchanged looks, they both had little knowledge about what was going to happen with Sokka's and Toph's lives but they knew their lives were sort of connected and this was the living probe to it.

* * *

This chap was normal, nothing hard to understand at all, but the next one will be a little harder to understand since I'm centering the fic. Around the rules of "Infinite Possibilities" but why messing your brains with it right now? Just wait for the ext chap.


	2. The Ties that Bind us

The Ties that Bind us

Yeah I know what you are thinking, the name is kinda overused, but I was unable to think of anything better, seriously, naming a fic. Is a pain, but well, as promised, a week has passed by and here is the next chap, I apologize for not replying your reviews, I have been kinda busy with school and contest entries as well as new fics and updates, I do enjoy reviews and feel sort of down for not replying, but trust me when I tell you, I do care a lot about what you wrote in your reviews and enjoyed them, for now just read this chap and be warned, fluff and theories are ahead.

I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender.

* * *

**The Ties that Bind us.**

* * *

Aunt Wu took both Sokka and Toph inside of her fortune telling chamber, and forced them to take a sit, Sokka wasn't at all impressed by the look of the room they where at, violet and blue colored curtains adorned the place blocking the little light that would come inside during the day time, black candles with blue flames illuminated the place with a fashion of colors he had never seen before but weren't at all impressive for his eyes, and many pillows of gray, black, violet and deep blue colors around the floor. "What is this place? Some kind of demonic ritual sanctuary?"

"You may call it whatever you want, I call it the binding room." Sokka rolled his eyes annoyed, Toph just poked everywhere searching for something familiar since the pillows were adsorbing any vibration she could possibly feel. "Do not worry young maiden, I am aware of your vibrating sensing abilities, that's why I placed these pillows around the floor, for you to feel what the goodness of fortune has in store for you."

"Whatever you say… wait… we never told you I used earthbending to feel what is around me… how did you…? Wait, I know the answer… mumbo jumbo…?" Toph giggled a little, Sokka did the same. Aunt Wu just ignored them both and began firing some candles and placing them inside a couple of black and gold colored jars. These candles, once lighted, produced smoke of beautiful colors, one was sky blue and the other one was jade green, Sokka was surprised by these colors, giving an aura of freedom inside of this dark colored room. "What is this nice smell… it smells like the sea… and as… wet grounds… I like it."

"It is a natural essence I prepared especially for you my dear, since your eyes are unable to see, you will have to use your senses to seek your fortune." Toph was surprised, this time there were no doubts, Aunt Wu did know Toph was going to take this love fortune test. "Before I start I must make sure you understand how lucky you both are, this is the first time I use this chamber for fortune telling and the first time I will use this kind of fortune telling, whatever you see from now on and whatever you feel from now on, will be nothing more than a potential reality you two are bounded to live."

"That's what I am unable to understand, you said I had no future with Suki, but she was the first girl I ever fall in love with, and I still love her, then why am I taking the love fortune test with Toph." Toph hit Sokka hard; he just glared at the girl annoyed.

"Well thanks a lot noodle brain! I didn't want to take this test in the first place, you were the one saying I might want to know about my fortune but the truth is I don't even believe in this kind of things!" Toph crossed her arms annoyed; Sokka just continued rubbing his arm.

"Wait! I'm taking this test because I thought you wanted to have your fortune read! If none of us believe in this then why are we taking this damn love fortune test?" Toph moved her shoulders up and down, Sokka rolled his eyes annoyed. "I think we should leave now."

"How disappointing, I was just about to tell you why you and your soon to be former girlfriend are not meant to be together." Aunt Wu finally managed to win Sokka's attention and so he turned around and waited for her explanation. "But before I do, you must listen careful to what I have to say." Sokka nodded in agreement, Toph just rolled her blind eyes in annoyance. "This world is ruled by the rules of possibilities; our universe is like a branch which extends into an unlimited number of infinity possible states of varying probability." Toph didn't at all understand what Aunt Wu was talking about, but for some reason Sokka was actually interested by what she was saying. "For many, these possibilities are already ruled by the laws of our plane and space which forged our mere existence and can't change their possibilities, which is what I like to call fortune."

"You wanna know what I heard? Blah, blah, blah possibilities, blah, blah, blah, time and space, mumbo jumbo, not interested." Sokka was angered by that last and looked at her ashamed, for once; Toph was unable to feel his stare since the pillows around the place were pulling her into a state of complete blindness. "This is boring, can we go now?"

"What? You can't be serious, I mean she gave us such a simple explanation… you didn't understand did you?" Toph raised an eyebrow, she unable to understand and Sokka actually understanding? That had to be real magic. "Think about it this way, let's say I have one gold piece and wish to have more, so I play my gold piece in a dice game with you, if I win then you pay me a gold piece, if I lose then I give you mine." Toph found no actual help in what Sokka was saying, he slapped his forehead hard. "Just try to understand it ok? Applying the rules of possibilities, there is a plane of existence in which I won the game and one in which I lost, perhaps one in which it was a tie, or another in which I never challenged you to a game, that's the rule of infinite possibilities." Toph nodded in agreement but wasn't at all interested.

"Ok I understand your point, but what does that have to do with love fortune telling?" Sokka was about to say something but nothing came to his mind, Aunt Wu just smiled softly. "What is so funny, you won Sokka's interest, big deal, that's not hard to do."

"Actually, now that you understand the basics, I can continue with my explanation, you see young lady, your present self is one part of an infinite number of possible Tophs, perhaps in one reality you weren't born blind." Toph eyes widened open. "Perhaps in one reality, you never met Sokka and kept living your life without the knowledge of his existence, in another, you were never born." Toph's head lowered, Sokka noticed that last. "Perhaps in another plane, you lost the war to the Fire Nation… what I'm trying to say is… many have their fortunes already written, and many don't… you and your companion are of the lucky ones who still have control over their fortune."

"But… that also means… you can't tell us our fortune… since we still have control over it…" Aunt Wu nodded in agreement but waited for Toph to find the answer herself. "…Wait… you didn't read Sokka's fortune… you read… Suki's one…" Sokka was impressed, that thought never crossed his mind.

"I'm glad you found that out… now is where it begins…" Aunt Wu pointed at Sokka who backed off in fear. "I told you I was going to show you why you and your girlfriend weren't meant to be together, that's because of a decision that was taken not long ago, which changed your fortune and bounded the one of your girlfriend." Sokka stood up as fast as he could; he was sweating hard and shaking with fear. "So you already found it all out?"

"I refuse!" Sokka flinched and so did Toph, the voice they just heard came from nowhere, and at the same time from everywhere. It was Sokka's voice. "And I said I want to spend my vacations on that town!" The second voice was the one of Katara, which was a bigger surprise. "Ok I have a solution, let's have the Avatar decide." The third voice was the one of Iroh. It was a huge impact for both teenagers, to hear voices from the past as clear as if they were speaking to them right now, now there was no doubt, if this wasn't magic then they were losing it.

"Can you see it now? Perhaps your fortune wasn't decided when this happened but Suki's one was, and the worst part is, she said nothing in the whole discussion, she was just watching how her fortune was been decided by the acts of others, in a different plane perhaps her fortune would be different, but in this plane, all possible realities are heading to the same direction… do you want to know which direction I'm talking about?" Sokka gulped hard but nodded in agreement. "There is no turning back now, you wish to know which direction her fortune is taking, and then that's our first stop."

The light inside of the dark room was suddenly been consumed by darkness as the candles were blown out of fire one by one, Toph wasn't affected by the darkness since she never knew what darkness was in the first place because of her blind eyes, but could feel something different, as if some kind of energy she disliked was running through her body. "I'm… cold… what is going on Sokka?"

"I'm not sure, but I feel cold as well." For a couple of minutes, nothing happened, just silence and the chilling feeling someone has whenever the knowledge of something going on is perceived. "A light?" Toph kicked Sokka as reply. "Sorry… I see something…" He couldn't describe it to the blind girl, but in fact, in the middle of the room there was a light, a single spark of white and green colors been held by Aunt Wu herself who began giving it form, forming some kind of mirror. "What is this?"

"Don't be afraid, everything is on your mind, all you can see…" Aunt Wu faced Toph who crossed her arms annoyed. "…Or feel, is a mere illusion created by fortune itself… however, you must understand, these illusions are a window that allows you to see… or feel… the fortune ruling this plane of existence… it is just an illusion in theory, but is real in essence… just watch carefully… and you Toph… you will feel it as well."

"No fortune? What does she meant with that last? I mean why not having a fortune with Sokka… he is my boyfriend… right?" Sokka's eyes widened, inside of the small light illuminating the room he could see Suki, walking around the streets of the city they were currently at, she was depressed, Toph could feel it, somehow Suki's vibrations were hitting her body softly. "And why is that girl always spending this much time with Sokka? I mean I'm his girlfriend and don't spend that much time with him… the only time I can be with him is at night and just for a short time before he falls asleep!" Sokka was hurt to hear that last, Suki was angry at him, and despite having her own reasons he knew those reasons weren't enough to have angered her this much. "It's not the same anymore… I have been trying to tell him that… but… I no longer… feel the same way about him… not anymore…"

The light faded, and the room went back to normal, Toph said nothing, she just stayed there with her mouth half opened, she wished she could feel Sokka's vibrations just now, but she couldn't thanks to all the pillows in the way. But it wasn't needed to search in the vibrations, her hand suddenly felt wet; a lone tear from Sokka's eyes had fallen on top of it. "…When did she… when did she start having this kind of feelings…?" Aunt Wu opened a new window just for Sokka, a window in which Suki rescued Toph from drowning; Sokka knew that place, the Serpent's pass. "…That long ago…?" He never remembered a kiss there, but he saw it on that new window.

"Sokka! You saved me!" This time Toph was the one flinching, Sokka just directed a curious look at her. Vibrations sensing wasn't needed, she knew he was looking at her. "A kiss? She wanted to kiss him? To kiss Sokka?" Both flinched in surprise, Sokka noticed Suki's lips weren't moving, and Toph knew Suki never said that in the first place. "So he forgot about me that fast?"

"Those were her thoughts, it is a shame, this girl's heart is one of the purest I have ever seen, but her fortune was never linked to yours, it all happened because you meet this girl." Aunt Wu pointed at Toph who couldn't see or feel anything around her, but that wasn't helping her feel any better. Sokka said nothing; he just took a sit once again and covered his face with both hands like trying to drive his anger away. "Don't be so harsh on yourself; remember what I told you of self inflicted…" Sokka directed a cold glare at Aunt Wu. "…Never mind that… but let me tell you something, your fortune is linked to this girl in many ways." Aunt Wu rubbed Toph's head softly; Toph was depressed enough to not make a move in reply. "For example, there is one reality in which you asked her for marriage."

"What!?" This time it was Toph the one standing up. "You fortune spoiler! I mean, that was something I didn't want to know! And how can you say something like that in a moment like this! I mean come on! Sokka just discovered Suki wasn't linked to his fortune and now you say it is me the one linked to his fortune!?" Sokka moved his head from a side to the other one trying to assimilate everything that was going on, Aunt Wu just opened a new window and Toph's body was invaded with all kind of familiar feelings and vibrations.

"I miss Sokka." Toph bit her lips hard; Sokka just raised an eyebrow at the girl. That was Toph's voice, and a personal memory of her that came after it. "Who might have thought I was going to feel this lonely without him?" Toph almost fainted.

"That… that wasn't me!" She yelled hard, Aunt Wu just smiled. "I mean it was me, but at the same time it wasn't me… you have no right to mess with my mind!" Sokka said nothing; he just looked at everything that was going on carefully. "Please don't show the rest! I'm begging you! Hell I am begging you! Do you know how hard that is!?"

"Not hard enough." Aunt Wu ignored Toph and clapped her hands, Toph wished to earthbend her ten miles underground because of that last, but she couldn't for two reasons, one, pillows around the place messing with her vibrating sensing, and two, she sort of wanted Sokka to know.

"If you miss him so much." Toph suddenly wished she hadn't thought about wanting Sokka to know at all since this was Katara's bad try of a joke which of course had a terrible impact on Toph. "Why don't you marry him!?" Toph stood there not making a move with an emotionless expression drawn on her face. "Wish I could do that Sugar Queen, but your oblivious brother just can't notice me, can he?"

"I'm so gonna reject ever thinking that last!" Aunt Wu laughed at the girl who was currently hiding her blushing face with some pillows and yelling inappropriate words for a girl her age at the soft object.

"Wait, you mean that really happened." Toph nodded in agreement, still keeping her face inside of the pillow. "And those were your thoughts?" Toph closed her tiny hands into fists but once again nodded in agreement. "So you like me!?"

"Hell! I had enough of this crap!" She finally came out from her pillow prison and kicked Sokka hard. "Of course I do! But you were always so oblivious! And you were always talking about Yue and Suki all the time! How was I supposed to tell you when you were always telling me about how much you missed them! You never ever gave me a hint of you actually feeling something for me! You idiot! If you didn't find it out then it is your fault!"

"How was I supposed to find it out if you were always hitting me and pushing me away from you?" Toph kicked him once again and took a sit annoyed. "That's what I'm talking about! Do you know how many bruises I have because of you hitting me all the time!?"

"That's how I show affection." Toph and Sokka both raised their eyebrows, Aunt Wu just smiled. "Pardon me, you weren't watching, let's just see it again, shall we. "Sokka scratched the back of his head, confused while Toph took a sit once again, this time relaxing herself a little. "That's how I show affection." Sokka heard Toph's voice once again, and then saw Zuko rubbing his arm. "Perhaps if I show you what happened before?" And so she did and Sokka was able to see the full scene of Toph hitting Zuko, he complaining and Toph's answer.

"Your affection hurts a lot, ya know?" She threw a pillow to him in annoyance; he was angered by that last but didn't know what to say anymore. Instead of continuing with this past life events showing, Aunt Wu decided to watch carefully what would happen next, both Sokka and Toph said nothing, they just refused to 'face' the other one for a few minutes. "I did show you affection."

"Yeah? Explain yourself! Because to where I remember this crush was always one sided!" She was still mad, but Sokka knew there was no point in keeping this argument, so he just probed his point by touching Toph's bracelet. "What? This space rock? Don't get me wrong, I love this thing, but I never actually thought you were giving me something that… significant… I mean well… that's what I wanted to believe… but I sort of knew the truth… you never had… feelings for me to begin with…"

"That's because I was just discovering I had!" Toph tried to 'face' Sokka who refused to look at her. "Come on Toph, I'm sorry I never told ya before, I was beginning to like you… I mean I already liked you but… recently… I began liking you even more… but what point is there on explaining it you, we might just live it again." Sokka faced Aunt Wu.

"Am I that predictable?" Both Sokka and Toph crossed their arms annoyed. "Ok it was quiet obvious I was going to show you that part." Aunt Wu opened the fortune window once again, this time in a point in time Sokka knew well but Toph was never aware of it's existence.

"She is amazing, I mean she was born blind, but she walks and do everything as if she could see for real!" Sokka blushed a little and faced away while Toph just listened to everything carefully. Inside the window of time, Sokka was having dinner with Master Piandao, his meal was untouched, it was something Toph would be glad at if she could see it. "She I sort of a pain most of the time, but I grew to like her the way she is, I mean, we are the sarcastic duo and all, and we are arguing all the time, but I wouldn't be able to endure this trip if it wasn't for her."

"So, what you are trying to say is that this girl… is something important for you?" Toph's face flashed with the blood heating her cheeks, the present time Sokka noticed it and sort of was glad by it, but tried hard to ignore those kinds of feelings. "Is she perhaps… your girlfriend?"

Toph lost her breath, and so did Sokka. "My what? I never thought about her that way before." Once again Toph's face lowered, someone could tell she would burst into tears at any time now, but she forced herself no to. "Although… she is kinda cute… I mean she has a hell of a temper… but must of the time she is nice to me… and I enjoy her company… perhaps… I do like her… she is my best friend… sooner or later I was going to have this kind of feelings… but just how much do I like her…?"

"Oh, let's answer that question, shall we?" Toph and Sokka exchanged looks, or at least Sokka did since Toph just 'faced' him like trying to see him with her milky blind eyes. "Don't look that confused! You both know which moment in time I'm talking about, don't pretend you don't know, anyway let's just see it… Toph you can feel it too…"

And so she did, her chest began burning and she began shaking with fear, it was a horrible sensation she had only felt a couple of times in her young life… fear. Her eyes began watering at the moment that feeling invaded her body. "I don't think boomerang is coming back Toph!" Sokka felt a chilling feeling running down his spine as he saw himself holding Toph's hand and not wanting to let her go. "It looks like this is the end." Toph cried hard, not the one in the past vision but the present Toph.

"Please don't! Don't let me go! I don't want to die! You can't be serious! I don't want to die here! Not now! I don't want you to see me die! Don't let me die without telling you!" Toph feel to her knees, it was the moment in her life that she felt weaker than ever, but she wasn't crying because of her own weakness, it was because of the feeling of fear and emptiness that was hitting her once again.

"Come on hand! Don't let her go! I'm not going to lose her! I always lose those I love!" Toph reacted in shock to that last, Sokka did the same but managed to smile softly. "Don't dare losing her now Sokka, I rater die than losing her! But… I… I can't… why can't I save her!? I'm not giving up! I'm not going to see her die! I have to save her! I won't lose her! I'm never going to lose her!"

"What wonderful thoughts you both had." The vision was over, Toph cleared her tears away and tried to return to her usual self with no apparent luck, Sokka just rested himself on the floor in deep thoughts, now with a new perspective about fortune telling and about his feelings for the young earthbender. "These are the ties that bind you both, your fortune isn't linked to future or past events quiet yet, but soon it will, so you must be careful with what you want and understand what you seek… this is all I have to say, your fortune, is yours for you to create."

"Wait! That can't be all you can tell us." Sokka stood up as fast as he could, Toph was confused by that last, what else was left to say? What was going to happen with them both? She didn't know, and had no clue if she actually wanted to know at all. "Aunt Wu, you said our fortune is tied together… then… I want to know what kind of fortune is waiting for us…"

Toph was surprised by that last but kept her silence. "That is impossible to tell, since your fortune isn't tied just yet, just now… I can't predict your fortune…" Aunt Wu walked away, but Toph stood up and run to her side, cutting her way in the progress.

"…I… I… also wish to know about my fortune… is it true that we have… a fortune together…?" Aunt Wu smiled once again and then rubbed Toph's head carefully, something she disliked but never dared to prevent.

"I can't tell you since I don't know… but if you wish… I can hold a little experiment to satisfy your curiosity." Sokka nodded in agreement and so did Toph who was shaking nervously. "Fine then, this experiment will allow you not just to see… or feel your fortune but also live it, as a especial rule to ensure your security, I will only conduct this experiment 3 times, once I'm done, I will tell you no more of your fortune, since it will already be tied… do you both agree with my terms?" Toph did nothing, she just stood there shaking nervously, but soon she felt something odd, Sokka had just grabbed her hand, and for some reason, despite not wanting to admit it, she needed his hand to hold hers. "Very well, then I will show you, the possible fortunes that are waiting for you!" A strong with light filled the room, and Sokka was blinded by the intensity, Toph couldn't see that light, but she could feel it, soon, both knew they were no longer conscious, as if everything had just been an illusion.

* * *

So, if your brains aren't melted yet by all this infinite possibilities business, I will wait for ya all at the next chap, which will be up next Friday, so, see ya there my friends and wish me luck in my exams!


	3. Hold my Hand

Hold my Hand

How sad, I didn't get as muchh reviews as I was looking foward too, just kidding guys, even if I don't get enought reviews I will still finish the story, so, enjoy the first reality trip. By the way, I know the tittle sucks.

* * *

**Hold my Hand.**

* * *

"Move on Snoozless! I'm tired of pulling you around the whole kingdom, you are such a weakling!" Toph was holding Sokka's hand and helping him move around the mountain they were currently climbing, both were covered by sweat and at the brink of fainting because of the effort, but despite the pain of their aching muscles, they were smiling. "Move on! You are just like an old lady!"

"I never thought I would miss Appa this much." Sokka gasped for air for a while before Toph pulled him around once again, forcing him to continue their march. "Don't pull me around like a rag doll! My arm will be torn apart if you do!"

"Don't be such a cry baby! It was your idea to leave Aang and the others and 'escape together' so quit complaining and keep moving!" Sokka sweat dropped and rubbed his already aching arms, almost rejecting ever asking Toph to join him in this trip. "We are almost there anyway; the only place Aang and the others will never look for us."

"Are you sure? I'm the map guy and even I don't know where we are." Toph giggled a little, Sokka noticed that last and smiled to himself. "Did you just… giggle?" Toph flinched but kicked Sokka as her only reply. "Ouch! Quit doing that! I know it is the way you show affection! But your affecting is making me look like a beaten up guy!"

"A beaten up by a girl guy if you ask me." Sokka rolled his eyes but allowed Toph to pull him around the place once again. "But don't feel bad; even if you look beaten up, you still look ok to me."

"Well thank you I…" Sokka's smile faded, Toph never waited for his reply to start giggling happily. "Why are you always teasing me like that?" She giggled even harder, Sokka smiled, but then forced himself not to. "But you are hurting my feelings!"

"Hey! It's not my fault you always forget your girlfriend is blind." Sokka smiled to himself, Toph just kept giggling happily. "Besides, I'm the blind girl here, so I should be the one clinging to your arm." After saying that last she grabbed his arm and hugged it hard. "Ow! I'm so helpless, please help me move around!" She giggled again.

"Ya know, sometimes I miss your cold self, at least it made things more interesting." Sokka flinched after noticing what he just said, he slowly looked at Toph with a forced smile drawn on his face, Toph now had a cold look drawn on hers, although she was still clinging to Sokka's arm. "You aren't mad at me are ya?"

"…If I remember correctly, it was you the one asking me to be nicer…" Sokka gulped when Toph stopped her march, forcing him to stop as well, he could almost see a dark aura emanating from his girlfriend. "Since you don't seem to like my new self… I'm dumping you…" Sokka sweat dropped, Toph just slammed her feet at the ground and earthbended the floor below Sokka's feet, burying him to his knees. "Don't talk to me for a whole week!"

"A week!? Last time I angered you I was forbidden to speak to you for a couple of days! Come on Toph don't leave me behind!" Sokka began unburying himself while Toph just walked away annoyed and ignoring him. "Toph! You can't leave me here! Wait for me!"

"I can't hear you!" She continued walking toward a near by town while Sokka kept unburying himself trying to set himself free. After a long while he finally managed to escape his earthbended prison and made his way to the town, he was tired and dirty, not to mention he was hungry. "I'm still mad at you." Sokka raised his face to see Toph was sitting on top of a tree branch, her arms were crossed and her milky white eyes as sharp as a knife. "I was in an incredible good mood, which you killed in less than a minute! Anything you wish to say as self defense?"

"Am I even allowed to speak to you?" Toph 'faced' away annoyed, Sokka just took a deep breath in defeat. "Look, I'm tired, it took me long to unbury myself, my arms are aching, I can no longer feel my legs, and I'm starving, can I just say I'm sorry so we can look for a place to spend the night and get some rest?" Toph kept facing away for a while; Sokka just took a second deep breath.

After a couple of minutes Toph jumped down the tree and took Sokka's hand, he was glad and smiled for the girl who blushed after feeling his vibrations and 'faced' away once again. "Fine, I'm not mad with you anymore, but you could be gentler you know, I was doing my best to be cheerful since that's the kind of girl you like, you didn't have to be so cruel."

"I'm not going to keep arguing with you, let's forget about it." Toph nodded in agreement. "It's already dark, we should look for an inn to spend the night, or hit the nearest restaurant, I'm starving." Sokka saw a restaurant at the distance and was about to run to it when Toph pulled him hard to the road she was following. "But I'm starving!"

"Can't you think about anything else than a plate of meat?" Sokka said nothing; he just gave Toph his best bunny-puppy face, which of course she couldn't see.

"But I think about other stuff as well! How about a plate of meat with smashed potatoes? Or a delicious ostrich-horse soup? And what about a tasty slice of Koala-ship that melts whenever you take a bite?" Sokka began drooling; Toph just ignored her already growling stomach.

"Cut that off! Now I'm hungry as well! We are going to have a nice dinner tonight, but you need to quit been this… Sokka-like." Sokka gave her a hurt look and as usual she didn't react to it. "Fine, it's about time you know where we are… this is Gaoling…" Toph looked away, Sokka never reacted. "You know, the same Gaoling you visited a year ago." Sokka moved his arms up and down meaning he didn't remember. "Have you forgotten how we met!?"

"Of course not! We came looking for you since Aang had a vision inside of a magical swamp of you and a flying boar and he recognized you when you were fighting at the Earth Rumble six, he defeated you and you walked away angered and so we searched for you over the city but no one knew who you were since Aang said we were looking for the wrong person and that you weren't the Blind Bandit but a girl with a flying boar and…" Toph pressed Sokka's hand so he would just shut up. "Ouch! Hey! I'm trying to say I do remember! How in the world I am going to forget how I met my girlfriend!?"

"We met at Gaoling! We are at Gaoling!" Sokka said nothing; Toph slapped her own forehead hard, annoyed by his clueless boyfriend. "We are going to my parent's mansion!" Sokka finally reacted, freezing there for a few minutes. "Finally! I was expecting that reaction long time ago!"

"Wait! Toph, you haven't seen your parents since… well since you escaped home… what are they going to say when they see you coming back home with one of the members who supposedly took you hostage as your boyfriend!?" Toph moved her arms up and down mimicking Sokka's actions from not long ago, Sokka just sweat dropped. "You can't be serious! They will kill me! I can see it in my fortune!"

"Fortune? We haven't talked about fortune for a long time now, why bringing the subject to light just now?" Sokka moved his arms up and down once again; Toph just rolled her eyes annoyed. "Hey, remember what Aunt Wu said, our fortune is tied together, so whatever happens now was already predicted, whether my parents kill you now or in a couple of days, you can be sure it was my fault." She teased, Sokka gulped hard. "We are here; beg for Aunt Wu for your fortune."

Sokka gulped once again as Toph cleaned Sokka's dirty outfit using her bending to drive the mud away and fixing his hair out of its pony tail to what her blind eyes told her was a nice hair style. "I will fix my hair myself thank you." She smiled, and Sokka couldn't help but smile as well. "Ok, I'm ready… do you think your parents will spare my life if I tell them I saved your life when we attacked the Fire Nation army?"

"If they don't ask how many times I saved yours you might probably be ok. First let's hope you survive the meeting." Sokka cleaned the sweat away from his face and tried to calm down as Toph knocked the door strongly, waking everyone up in a range of ten miles. "Mom! Dad! I'm back home!" For a long time there was no answer and so Toph tried once again, with the same result, and so she began getting nervous and kept knocking even harder with no reply. "I don't understand… where are my guards…? Why is no one answering the door…? Perhaps… they don't want me back…"

"Don't say that Toph, they send a couple of bounty hunters looking for you, I'm sure they just can't hear your call." Toph never replied to Sokka's words, she just kept knocking the door, her eyes were already watering. "Come on Toph, maybe they are not at home, don't cry." She cleaned her tears away and kept knocking the door in hopes of someone answering it, but no one did.

"Why is no one answering the door? Are they this mad at me?" She was about to hit the door again, but Sokka stopped her once he noticed the reddish color appearing in her hurt knuckles. "Maybe I'm not knocking that hard, I will knock harder!" Sokka pushed Toph to a side and this time it was him the one knocking the door, hurting his knuckles in the progress but enduring the pain. "So…Sokka?"

"You knock like a girl; if you want them to hear you then you need to knock like a man." Toph smiled a little, but her smile faded once she noticed no one was answering the door. "Maybe we should try tomorrow morning, who knows, maybe they are in a business trip." Toph nodded and began walking away, Sokka began rubbing his hurt hands and followed her, but then he stopped and turned around. The door had been opened.

"No one has ever insisted this much… Toph… is it really you…?" Toph's march was interrupted and her eyes began filling themselves with tears, she sobbed for a while and tried to be strong and swallow her tears, but she couldn't, she cried even harder and then turned around to 'face' her mother, with her milky emerald eyes surrounded by tears. "In the name of the Avatar… those eyes… it is you! It is really you!" Toph run to the woman and hugged her hard, the woman returned the hug and kissed her daughter's forehead, and then pulled her into a tighter hug. "My princess! I missed you so much!"

"I'm sorry… I run away… But I had to… I was so lonely… I wanted to be with others around my age… I'm sorry…" Sokka cleaned some tears away from his eyes when looking at such a touching reunion, and then he flinched in surprise as he saw the familiar face of Toph's father making his way to the front door.

"Toph?" The blind girl finally left her mother's embrace as she 'faced' the direction the voice came from, she stood there for a while, feeling those vibrations she had missed so much, tears began filling her eyes once again, but she never moved toward her father. "My daughter…? This can't be another fake… she is my real daughter…" Sokka smiled once again as he saw Toph's father running to her and hugging her hard, for a long time he just stood there and watched the happy family reunion and ignored his stomach begging for something to eat. "Where in the world have you been Toph? I was so worried about you."

"Mom… dad… I think you remember Sokka…?" Toph 'faced' Sokka who waved his hand at the happy family nervously and already preparing himself to run at the first view of any hostile reaction, which luckily never came. "He well… he is my… boyfriend…" Both of Toph's parents looked at her in surprise, then at the teenager at the door who gulped hard and cleaned his sweat full face.

"Ha!" Toph's father was the first one to react after assimilating the information, Sokka was about to run away but wasn't fast enough to avoid the mortal hug from Toph's father. "So you did take my daughter hostage! I should be mad at you! But you brought her back!" Sokka's face was winning a violet color due to the lack of air and so Lao Bei Fong finally let Sokka go. "So now you are my daughter's boyfriend? Then, welcome to the family."

"Yeah… well… we are still just boyfriend and girlfriend; we still have no future plans." Lao ignored that last and then walked Sokka and Toph to the mansion where he asked his chefs to prepare a huge dinner in celebration of his daughter's return. It was way too late, but every employee agreed to work anyway, since this was an especial occasion.

After a long talk about the war and what had happened to Toph for the whole year, Sokka's favorite time arrived, dinner time. "What did I told ya? Didn't I promise a nice dinner?" Sokka smiled from ear to ear.

"Ya know, I can get used to this, I will think seriously about this family business of yours." Toph giggled, Lao and his wife smiled as well. "Thanks for the food!" And with that, the massacre began; Sokka just devoured anything he could find.

"Ah… Sokka! You promised to be less… Sokka-like! Use the chopsticks!" Sokka ignored Toph who smiled nervously at her parents who were surprisingly happy despite Sokka's poor manners. "I'm… sorry… he is not like this… not all the time… he wasn't fully domesticated…"

"Domesticated!?" Toph slapped her forehead; she was used on insulting Sokka and just couldn't help to do the usual, even in front of her parents. "What am I? Some kind of animal? Is that what you are trying to say?" Toph tried to calm Sokka down, but it wasn't working. "No way! I'm not calming down! I have been following you everywhere you go, without my map since you confiscated it in hopes of me not having a clue we were going to met with your parents, since you thought they were going to kill me!"

"I never mentioned my parents because I knew you wouldn't agree with the idea!" As usual, Toph's hard tempered self took over her body and forgot about her parents watching them carefully. "Besides! We needed a place to hide! And I wanted to see my parents! Don't blame me for keeping it a secret from you, if I had told you I'm sure you wouldn't have agreed with me!"

"How was I supposed to agree with that idea!? Your parents locked you away from the world for 12 years Toph! How did you want me to agree with this nonsense?" Toph was left speechless; Sokka just placed both of his hands on his mouth after noticing what he just said. "I… I didn't mean that, I was just kidding."

Toph slammed her forehead hard and then moved her head in negation. "Face it Sokka, you just screwed it up." Sokka just forced himself to smile. "You idiot! I told you to be less Sokka-like!"

"Well that's just Toph-like for you to say something like that! If you don't like my Sokka-like self then why do you like me in the first place!?" Toph was angered by last comment and stood up angrily.

"What's your problem!?" Sokka stood up as well and faced the tiny blind girl annoyed. "Don't talk to me in a whole month!" Sokka's anger faded.

"Ah month!?" Toph 'faced' away annoyed. "Hey! Last time I angered you, I was forbidden to speak to you for a week and now you are asking me not to talk to you for a month!?" Toph crossed her arms and ignored Sokka. "Oh come on! What if I say I'm sorry?" Toph kept ignoring him. "And if I say I'm sorry two times?" The sound of strong laughter won Sokka's and Toph's attention, it was Lao who was gasping for air and his wife who was holding her laugher hard.

"No more please!" Sokka rose his eyebrow, Toph was as confused as he was. After a while, Lao finally recovered from his laugher and faced Sokka. "I most thank you… you are right, what we did to our daughter was terrible, now I finally understand why she left… now… just by watching her arguing and smiling as a girl her age should, I am glad you and the Avatar took her away from me and this life of imprisonment… I will never be able to thank you enough."

Toph smiled softly and then took Sokka's hand; he smiled and held it back. "Ya know Toph, your parents aren't that bad after all." Toph giggled happily, Sokka just smiled once again. "So let's forget this argument and eat up, I'm still starving!"

"And there he goes again." Toph smiled once again as Sokka devoured the food on his plate. "As I said, he still needs domestication, but in a couple of years he will be a nice boyfriend… until then… I will enjoy it…" She giggled one again; Sokka just ignored the domestication part and continued his food attack massacre.

"Well, it is true, your boyfriend lacks the proper manners of a member of the Bei Fong Family, but I'm sure that can be fixed, it is never too late to learn proper manners." Lao said that last while taking a sip of his hot tea.

"Once your boyfriend learns about proper manners he will make a nice fiancé." Toph spit out her drink bathing her parents with it, Sokka just began drowning with his food because of the huge surprise.

"Fiancé!?" Both yelled in unison, Lao and his wife just cleaned their faces and then took a more comfortable and authoritative position, both looking at the couple carefully. "Who said something about marriage!?" Once again both yelled in unison to which Toph's parent's smiled softly.

"You don't actually expect me to forgive the one who stole our daughter from us for a whole year and allow him to leave without a punishment?" Toph was annoyed by that last comment; after all, her father just called her a punishment for Sokka. "I'm sure it was part of your plans to marry sometime in the near future."

"Ah… well… that is something we haven't discussed yet… my relationships normally don't last that long…" Toph kicked Sokka from down the table as reply. "I mean! We haven't had the time to at least consider that option."

"Oh, but you will consider it, after all, I can sense the goodness of fortune smiling upon you both." Once again the mention of fortune won Toph's and Sokka's attention and so both forced themselves to remember.

"Toph… do you remember what happened… once we had our Love Fortune been told by Aunt Wu…?" Sokka was sweating hard and faced Toph waiting for a reply from her part.

"No… not at all…" Both gulped hard. "All I remember is… Aunt Wu saying she was going to direct some kind of… experiment… and then… well… I don't remember… all I know is… we just began traveling together after deciding we didn't want to keep traveling with Aang and the others."

"Yeah… I figured out you were going to say something like that… I don't remember anything either…" Toph gulped and so did Sokka. "…Say… Toph… don't you think… this is perhaps… Aunt's Wu experiment… and that this is only an illusion?"

"But… we have been traveling together for weeks? And… and… everything just feels so real… I… do you really think this is an illusion? Even my parents?" Sokka nodded, Toph just searched in the vibrations, trying to 'see' her real parents. "But… they are my real parents… I can feel it… what is going on…?"

Sokka saw a light in front of him, and the last thing he knew was he was blinded by the strong light and that he was searching for Toph's hand and pressing it carefully before loosing conscience. Toph was also pressing Sokka's hand hard and once again felt her body been attacked by a powerful energy which drove her unconscious.

Despite been unconscious, both could hear Aunt's Wu voice, speaking to them between dreams. "That was the first stop of this little experiment, the first possible reality that may have occurred, once you wake up you will find yourselves in a whole different reality, where you took a different direction, a different moment in time, in which your fortune is still tied up, I wish you luck in this next reality, since there is a strong possibility of it been your own."

* * *

There isn't much to say, just that my exams are next monday and I'm going to be busy with my studies, I promise to update next Friday despite my exams anyway, so, see you there and wish me luck.


	4. Tying the Knot

Tying the Knot

Yay! Reviews are looking better now, I'm so glad! (Dances around his room randomly) Fine then, let's get started, I know the title of this chapter is… cliché and… stupid… but anyway, I couldn't think on anything better, so please ignore the name or replace it for: "Love Fortune Chapter 4" lol, and enjoy the fic.

I don't own Avatar the last Airbender.

* * *

**Tying the Knot.**

* * *

Their hands were tied together once again, as it had been for a long time now, although today, there was something different in the way they were holding hands, it was more caring than ever, and both of them knew it well since today, they were promising themselves to each other. "Sokka? Stop that! Why are you crying about? You are ruining our wedding"

"I always cry during the weddings." Toph giggled a little, trying not to laugh hard enough for Master Pakku, their priest in this ceremony, to notice they were having a conversation in the middle of their own wedding ceremony.

"Well, cut it out! If Master Pakku finds us out, you will be punished again." Sokka was glad Toph was this worried about him and so he cleared his tears away and pressed her hand strongly and caringly, just then he felt a shaking feeling, not coming from him but from Toph who was sweating cold. "Why are you shaking this much?"

"Why wouldn't I? We are at the North Pole. Perhaps the coldest place in the whole world, and despite using this coat, it isn't helping me endure the cold." Sokka clutched a little at hearing that last and then he stared at the girl. Toph was wearing a beautiful one pieced dress made with the fur of white animals, natives of the North Pole, she was also wearing a beautiful white and silver scarf which covered a good part of her neck but was tied careful enough to revel an object Sokka was proud of, a necklace, a wedding artifact he carved for her during their travels around the Earth Kingdom, made with a precious object for her, a piece of space earth she always wore as a bracelet.

"You sure you are not shaking for anything else?" The girl moved her head in negation, but there was something in her face that told Sokka she wasn't been at all honest with her groom, perhaps it was the beautiful blush which was mixing itself with the pink color of her freezing cheeks. "Just admit it, ok? It is our wedding ceremony, you don't need to hide it anymore or act so Toph-like."

"Ok, fine, I get your point… I think… I am a little nervous… fine I said it! Are you happy now?" Sokka clutched a little, which normally would have angered her, but not this time, instead, she giggled with him. "Don't tease me! I'm totally blind here; I can't tell if you are laughing at me or with me."

"But you know how I am feeling." He said that last while placing Toph's long and silky hair at the back oh her ears so he would have a better look at her. "I'm feeling anxiety, perhaps a little of curiosity, and yeah I'm a little scared as well, but not because I don't want to get married to my beautiful bride." Toph blushed and pushed him softly trying not to win Master Pakku's attention. "It's because I can see a whole lot of people staring at us carefully… and to tell you the truth… I don't remember the names of more than the half at all…" He whispered, Toph giggled once again.

"Do what I do, just say hi and pretend you are listening to them." Sokka nodded in agreement. "Say… Sokka… do you want to know something funny…?" Master Pakku cleared his throat so the couple would stay in silence and allow the ceremony to continue, which forced Toph to speak in a lower tone. "…I… I never thought… I was ever going to get married… you know… since I'm blind at all…"

"That never stopped you." Master Pakku cleared his throat once again and glared at Sokka evilly who gulped hard and lowered his tone as well. "You are blind so what? I don't mind at all, to where I know you are way better than many girls who can actually see." Toph wanted to smile for him but just couldn't. "Hey, it is our wedding ceremony, you should be happy."

"I know… I am happy… but… when I think about it carefully… I can't believe I made it this far." Sokka stared at the girl with a worried look drawn on his face as the girl just stood there with her milky eyes 'staring' at nowhere. "I always pushed everyone away from me because I was afraid… to be seen like a helpless little blind girl… I was lonely… but then you… made me company… and despite everything… you are here with me today…"

"Yeah, pretty much." Toph rolled her eyes; she was expecting a different reply, not his usual answer. "Hey, I'm marrying you, not any other girl; don't think I'm doing it because I pity you." Toph took a deep breath as her only reply. "I love you… more than anything… is it that hard to take me seriously?" Toph moved her head in negation.

"I'm just glad I made it this far." Sokka flinched a little as he noticed Toph began sobbing. "I'm glad… I'm not alone… and I'm glad you picked me… and not all those girls who were better looking and better tempered than me… if you think about it carefully, I'm not sure I deserve this… since… since… you could have picked someone else."

Everything was silence, Toph just said that last in a tone everyone there at the town's plaza could hear perfectly, Master Pakku finally had enough and refused to continue with the ceremony. "Hey… Toph… seriously girl, crying for something like that in a moment like this? You could have told me how you felt earlier."

"I'm sorry… I just… can't believe it at all… just look at me… I went from best friend to girlfriend and from girlfriend to bride in such a short period of time… it is hard to believe…" Sokka pressed Toph's hand strongly, and with his free hand he cleared the tears away from her face, and then began rubbing her cold cheeks. "I don't deserve this."

"Of course you do Toph." Sokka hugged her, no longer minding about the ceremony, she hugged him back. "If there is someone not deserving this, it is me… but even if I don't deserve it… I want it, and I'm sure you want it too." Toph nodded and hugged Sokka harder as her only reply.

"I had enough of you two! Are you going to get married or not!?" Sokka and Toph flinched in surprise and then nodded at the angry Pakku who opened his scroll once again, resuming the ceremony. "Very well then, as the elder of the Southern and Northern Water Tribe, and with the blessing of the Sea and the Moon, I unify this couple in saint marriage, until the spirits extinguish their love and erase their vows, let's all bless them with our hearts, and keep this moment in our memories."

The sound of claps invaded the whole pole, as the couple leaned closer and sealed the ceremony with the long waited kiss. Katara was the first one to run toward them and tackled her brother to the cold snow once he broke himself free from the kiss. "Hey! I wasn't done with my husband yet!" She joked happily and with her usual grin.

"Toph, we are sisters now!" Katara stood up and hugged Toph hard who hugged her back, Sokka was perhaps the one enjoying everything the most, since just by looking at his young and new wife, with that real smile drawn on her small and pale lips, was enough for him.

"Sokka." The owner of the name faced Hadoka who just stared at his son proudly, after a while of stare sharing; Sokka stood up and cleaned the snow away from his tunic and finally huggied his father who returned the hug carefully. "Well done, your mother would be proud of you… no… I'm sure she was always proud of you… as I will ever be."

"Umm… dad…" Hadoka turned around to face the young wife who just called him by that nickname, Hadoka, broke his hug with Sokka and walked to the girl, first placing his hands on her shoulders, and then, after he made sure Toph was comfortable with his presence, he hugged her.

"Who might have guessed it? My son, married to such a beautiful but powerful girl… I mean… woman…" Toph smiled, Hadoka just hugged her once again. "How did an idiot like my son managed to convince you to marry him?"

"Well, he begged like a crybaby for me to do it." Toph and Hadoka began laughing hard; Sokka just crossed his arms annoyed at the pair. "Oh, come on Sokka, we are married now, you knew what you were getting yourself into."

"Yeah, pretty much." Sokka took Toph's hand, she giggled happily at the feeling. "There is someone I want you to meet." Toph's giggling faded, but Sokka never erased that smile from his face.

* * *

A huge celebration was already taking place, but instead of taking part of it, Sokka just drove Toph around the North Pole, far away from the celebration and toward the spring where the spirits of the Sea and the Moon rested. "Sokka, where are you taking me? It is our wedding party and we are just skipping it?"

"Have I ever done something you had rejected later?" Toph crossed her arms as reply. "Ok maybe I did, but this is something I need you to do for me, just then you will feel comfortable around me."

"I am your wife Sokka, what else do I need to do to feel comfortable around you?" Sokka opened the door leading to the shire of the spirits of his tribe, Toph was amazed. The place they where now at was warm and full with such pleasant energies. "What is this place? It feels so… peaceful…"

"This is what I wanted to show you." Toph took her scarf off and then her footwear which she was forced to wear all the time for obvious reasons. Once again she was able to feel the soft grass below her naked soles and feel the vibrations surrounding her, especially those from Sokka. "Do you like this place?"

"It is hard to believe such place can exist in the middle of a Pole… is this why you insisted so much to have our wedding at the North Pole? Or were you feeling homesick?" By searching in the vibrations she was finally able to feel she could be sure it was a little of both. "Whatever, you said there was someone you wanted me to meet…"

Sokka then walked toward the small lake in the middle of the shire and took a sit, staring at the spirits of the Sea and the Moon as they shared a beautiful and eternal dance. "Well, not exactly meet; actually it was more like someone I wanted you to know about." He hit the grass at his right softly with his palm, asking Toph to take a sit. "I'm not sure about what your reaction will be; just understand this is something I needed to do."

"Well… what is it?" Sokka hugged her and pulled her closer to him. "Hey! Are you taking advantage of me so early!?" She joked, Sokka laughed a little but never pretended to continue with the advantage taking she thought he had planed. Instead, he crossed his fingers with hers, holding her hand in a beautiful embrace. "You are been weird… weirder than ever… what's wrong?"

"It's just something I want you to know… ok it's about time I get started." His stare on Toph was over as he directed his look at a white fish, the spirit of the moon, who danced gracefully inside of the lake. "The first girl I ever lost in my life… was my mother… she was murdered by a sick Fire Nation general who wished to eradicate the Water Benders as they did with the Air Nomads 100 years ago."

"…Oh… that's what you wanted to talk about… but I know the story… I was the first person you ever talked with about your mom… how you were unable to remember her face…" Sokka nodded. "It is funny… I can't even see a face at all… I can't even start wondering, how sad it must be… but whenever you talk about your mother… I feel sad…"

"But this is something I need to say." Toph nodded and pressed her hand against Sokka's strongly. "When I lost my mom I promised myself I was never going to lose anyone I loved anymore… but I was unable to keep that promise… before I ever met you… I fall in love with a girl named Yue… you know about her…"

"Yeah… the girl you always talked about… I know about her… it was a surprise to feel you living camp once in a month, giving no one a reason… when I asked Katara about it… she told me everything… you know about she giving up her life to resurrect the Moon spirit and you leaving camp just to 'see' the full moon… is that why we are here?" Sokka nodded, Toph lowered her face.

"It was for such a short period of time… but I loved her… and I just saw her give her life to save mine and many other lives… I was unable to keep the promise I made to my mother… to protect the one I loved…" Sokka closed his eyes and took a deep breath, Toph just kept her silence. "Despite not been a bender… I wanted to become stronger… I wanted to be able to keep my promise… so I wouldn't lose anyone else…"

"Have you ever been unable to keep your promise after Yue died?" Toph noticed the shaking feeling coming from Sokka's side as the Water Tribe member began crying and pressing her hand stronger than ever, almost hurting her. "Sokka?"

"I… was unable to protect you either…" Toph raised her eyebrow at him but kept her silence. "That day at the comet arrival… I did everything I could… but it wasn't enough… I could have lost you as well that day, but thanks the spirits and their horrible sense of humor Suki was there…" Toph 'faced' away not actually wanting to place Suki in the middle once again, fortunately, that wasn't Sokka's intention. "What I told you at our wedding was the truth… if there is someone not deserving this… it is me… if I can't protect you… then what good am I for?"

"Sokka, you know this already, I don't need your protection and I don't want it." Sokka was hurt by that last comment but nodded in agreement. "All I need is for you to stay with me and be by my side… that's all I need… that's all I'm asking for… you are strong and determined and a great leader… you don't have to probe anything else, you should be proud of yourself." Toph smiled, not her usual teasing smile but a real one.

"I still wish I could be stronger." Toph moved her head in negation and leaned closer to him, kissing him once again, he returned the kiss, for a long time they just did that, nothing else mattered. "I love you."

"You don't have to say that all the time, it can turn out to be annoying, I already know you do." Sokka began laughing out loud and so did Toph, but their laugh never lasted that long since Toph began shaking with cold despite the sacred shire they where at been a warm place. "How strange… I feel like freezing." And not just her, Sokka was also shaking with cold.

"I hope you are enjoying these possible realities." Toph and Sokka both stood up in surprise, from inside of the sacred lake, a figure they knew well came out, it was Aunt Wu. "Because there is only one reality left for you to visit."

"What? Wait… Aunt Wu? What are you doing here?" Sokka stared at Toph who felt his stare but just moved her shoulders up and down as reply. Aunt Wu said nothing; she just walked toward the couple and took their hands, then placing them together. "Umm… did you come her just to give us your blessing?"

"I wish it was that, but deep inside you both know you don't belong here, since this isn't your real plane of existence." Sokka was unable to understand, and neither Toph. "Let me place it in words you can understand… you hadn't even left my fortune telling chamber." They finally reacted; their heads began burning as if they were just remembering something they thought lost. "So, are you enjoying the trip?"

"What? No way! Don't tell me… this is an illusion?" Aunt Wu nodded. "But… it felt so… real… no! This is real! I got married! And had a heart to heart talk with my wife! I planned this whole wedding for 3 months you hear me, 3 months! And I don't remember ever sending you an invitation!" Aunt Wu moved her head in negation, Sokka just hugged Toph hard.

"I must say, I'm impressed you think that way, after all, you were the one complaining about you fortune been tied to this girl." Sokka rubbed his head as it began burning once again, been attacked with the memories of everything that had happened in his real plane of existence. "But this isn't your plane of existence, and you can't marry a twelve years old girl, that's illegal."

Sokka faced Toph, she was no longer the woman she was, her long hair was back to the usual bun, her dress replaced with her fighting tunic, and the necklace Sokka was so proud of, was gone and back to been just a bracelet. "No! Bring everything back! Why are you messing my life like this?"

Aunt Wu directed a hurt look at Sokka who refused to accept this wasn't his own present self. Toph in the other hand already understood it all. "My dear… it is only natural you are feeling this way, after all, the planes of existence I had showed you are those in which the bond that you share is stronger."

"Then that means…" Sokka faced Toph; he still refused to believe this was just an illusion and wanted to see her like his wife, but he was slowly beginning to understand the truth. "There is a strong possibility… of me and Sokka sharing this future?"

"Not future, fortune, since your fortune is always changing, your fortune is the probability of a certain event to happen." Aunt Wu hugged Toph carefully who just couldn't erase the sad expression on her face. "Once your fortune is tied up, then you can call it your real future, but right now your fortune is still moving and changing, that's a wonderful thing!"

"I don't think it is." Aunt Wu broke the hug she was sharing with Toph and then faced Sokka who was kneeled and still refusing to believe what was obvious, trying to hide himself in this reality. "I don't want another reality, I want this one… what do I have to do to… stay here… or make it happen?"

"You don't understand at all." Sokka refused to face Aunt Wu, but she continued anyway. "What use is there in showing you your own future? Will you be pleased? To know what will happen? To know this girl will gladly accept your wedding proposal or that your parents will accept you back as they did at the last reality I showed you?"

"I wouldn't be pleased." Sokka stood up in surprise. "I'm sorry Sokka… but if I knew what was going to happen in my future… I wouldn't enjoy my life anymore…" Sokka run toward the girl and took her hand, for a moment she pressed it carefully, as they did when they were married, but then she let it go. "I don't want this… not like this… I want to live my own life and feel it myself… not accept my fortune."

"She is wiser than you expected, isn't she?" Sokka nodded. "I always knew you both were different, since as I told you both, your fortune isn't established just yet, it still can change… but it won't always be that way… once this experiment is over, you fortune will be decided and your real future established." They said nothing; they just waited for Aunt Wu to continue. "This reality and the one before were answers to the questions in your heart."

"Then… our trip to Gaoling… was the answer to my question?" Aunt Wu nodded at the blind girl. "I wanted to know… if we could be together… and if my parents would accept my decision… Sokka… what was the question you wanted to seek answers for?"

"I wanted to know… if I was going to lose you… before been able to be with you for real." Toph was glad, but she didn't know what to say. "Now what is going to happen?" Aunt Wu walked away and waited for them to answer that question themselves. "There is still one reality we should visit."

"And a question which needs an answer." Aunt Wu nodded, Toph searched for Sokka's hand, he grabbed it and pressed it strongly, still wanting this reality to be his own. "We are ready."

"Then I will search in both of your hearts, for a question you both wish to answer, this is the last fortune I will show you, once I do, your future will be decided." Both nodded, Sokka saw the familiar light once again, and bit his farewells to this reality he enjoyed so much, he knew it was still possible to live it again, but he knew as well, that wasn't the way Toph wanted it.

* * *

Well that was another fluff chapter, I do hope you like it, I'm really enjoying this, anyway, get ready for the grand finale! Up next Friday!


	5. True Fortune

True Fortune

Last Chap! Kinda sad but it had to end someday, well I'm glad you all went ahead and gave this fic a chance, personally, I enjoyed writing it, with the exception of the second chap since I know it was boring… but needed… anyway, this one is my fav, I mean, I actually came out with something better than a Tokka wedding! But why spoiling it to you? Just read it and try not to cry, just kidding.

I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender… but I'm buying the DVD! At least I own it somehow!

* * *

**True Fortune.**

* * *

"Toph… Toph wake up… we are almost there." Toph moved her head from a side to the other, trying as hard as she could to scare her laziness away. "Are you awake now?" She nodded weakly but said nothing. She and Sokka had been traveling around the Fire Nation for some time now, and because of some health problems, the once mighty earthbender wasn't that mighty anymore. "Try to stay awake, I can see Master Piandao's palace at the distance, can you see it too?"

Toph smacked the back of Sokka's head weakly, she had been carried by him piggyback style for some time now due to her illness, Sokka was worried sick about her, but the stubborn earthbender never cared that much about her current health. "…3 years…" Sokka tried to look at the girl, but wasn't at all in a comfortable position to do it. "…3 years of marriage… and you still forget I'm blind… how can that be possible…?"

Time has done a lot for them both, but even time hasn't fixed Sokka's distracted mind at all. What did change about him was more physical, his body was well built, and his hair was fixed in a good number of braids, a short beard and no mustache. Toph didn't change that much, she just kept her hair free from the usual bun; the real deal was her fragile health. "Are you ok? If you want to, we can rest for a while and resume the trip in a couple of hours."

"…You just said the palace was close by… I can endure the trip… perhaps I should walk as well… I don't want to be dead weight anymore…" Sokka refused to let the girl go and walked faster to prevent having her doing unnecessary efforts. "…How many times do I have to tell you I'm ok? I might be blind and sick, but I can still walk…"

"It's ok, we already arrived!" Sokka gasped for air. Walking and enduring Toph's weight was hard but a task he could take, running with her at his back was a hell of a task. "So… let's just go inside… shall we…" Toph nodded, Sokka knew she was disappointed at him for not allowing her to walk, but he also knew she was weak enough to start an argument.

For a brief period of time, he carried Toph with only one arm as the other one was busy mimicking his usual way to knock Master Piandao's door. Once the door was opened, Sokka's usual smile made an interesting comeback. In front of him, there he was, Master Piandao, he was as a second father for Sokka, and Piandao considered Sokka as his own blood. "At last, Sokka, I'm so glad to see you! I apologize for having you travel all the way from the Earth Kingdom."

The years were now easily seen on Piandao's face, he seemed weaker in appearance but wiser at the same time. Without thinking about it twice, he hugged Sokka, careful enough not to disturb Toph who was barely conscious. "Master, I'm so glad to see you again."

"Time has done incredible changes in you, for example, you look more mature." Sokka smiled and pulled his chest out proudly. "But I'm sure it is only appearance, I doubt your random and creative self has disappeared quiet yet, you are still immature." Sokka's proud self suddenly disappeared. "And who is the girl at your back?"

"You know her well." Piandao nodded, Sokka just moved his shoulders trying to wake Toph up. "Master Piandao, this is Toph Bei Fong, my wife." Master Piandao made a reverence despite already knowing the girl; Toph just offered her hand to Piandao weakly. "She is not what she used to be Master… do you mind lending me a room? She needs some rest."

"…I told you I'm fine…" Master Piandao nodded in agreement after hearing Toph's shattering voice, and then walked Sokka to one of the many dormitories at the palace, once there, Sokka placed Toph at the huge marital bed and searched for some covers to keep her warm, Toph complained, but Sokka refused to listen to her. "You are so stubborn."

"Look who is talking… Toph… you need to rest, I want you to stay here and sleep… and no you are not allowed to walk, unless it is extremely necessary, and if you do make sure to use your footwear." Toph rolled her eyes annoyed, Sokka ignored her eye rolling and took out a leather canteen and a towel, he soaked the towel and placed it on Toph's forehead, she complained once again, but allowed Sokka to treat her. "Easy Toph, it's just water, just try to relax and get some good sleep, you will feel better tomorrow morning."

"You have been saying that for a month now Sokka and I just seem to be getting worst." Piandao lowered his face after hearing that last, but Sokka refused to believe in Toph's words. "Sokka, I'm sick, I already know that, perhaps I will never get better, but I don't want you to stress yourself over it, I will be fine, so quit been this obsessive with my health…" She began coughing hard, and so Sokka pushed her back to bed, but been as stubborn as Toph is, she pushed him aside. "I will be fine Sokka! I promise not to leave bed so just go!"

"Fine… but don't gestate to call me if you are not feeling well." Toph rolled her eyes once again. "I'm serious, I will stay near, just call me and I will be here in a flash." Toph curled herself inside of her covers, giving her back to Sokka. "Sleep well Toph." He leaned closer to her and kissed her cheek, and after doing it, he touched her forehead in search for high temperature, a sad look appeared on his face but he decided not to bother Toph anymore and left the room, closing the door carefully after him.

"She looks terrible… what is wrong with your wife?" Sokka moved his head in negation, Piandao just walked toward his best student, placing a caring arm on his shoulder. "I will leave for town and search for a doctor." Sokka took a deep breath and moved his head in negation once again. "She needs medical attention, or else, it could be too late."

"It's already too late." Piandao said nothing; he just walked Sokka toward the fields of his palace, where they used to train. "She is stubborn, when her illness began she only slept for long periods of time and threw up once in a while, I tried to take her to a doctor, but no, she earthbended each doctor I hired for an intensive check up, apparently she fears doctors, I tried to explain to her that there was nothing to fear but she refused to listen to me! Just why is she so stubborn!?"

"How long has she been this sick? A normal illness would have faded by now, but she looks like she had been sick for a long time now?" Sokka lowered his head even more and closed his hands into fists. "I see, it had been quiet a while."

"In a few days… 2 months… I'm afraid she will never be able to get rid of this sickness… what if it is mortal? If I lose her, what will I do? She is all I have." Sokka bit his lips hard, enduring the urge of breaking into tears. "At first it was like a simple flu! But then she refused to eat, and began falling asleep during our trips, her fevers intensified as well, and she began throwing up more often, I don't know what to do! Protecting her from harm is hard… but a sickness… how can I fight a sickness?"

He was finally unable to take it anymore, he fell to his knees and allowed all the pain he had been storing for 2 months to flow freely and fill his eyes with tears, Piandao just stared at his student and waited for him to release all his worries and pains, once he was sure Sokka had calmed down, he helped him up and hugged him. "Sokka, you must understand life can be cruel sometimes, it is only natural, you must be prepared in case the worst comes."

"I don't want the worst to happen, she is only 20 Piandao! I can't let her die; she still has a lot to live for." Piandao nodded in agreement but there was nothing he could do. "Sometimes she wakes up and her good mood returns, and then my hopes return as well, she smiles for me and even jokes around… but then her illness just comes back… it just won't go away!"

Piandao said nothing, he just placed a caring arm around Sokka and walked him back to the palace in silence, Sokka was depressed, but his pain was one Piandao was unable to feel, no matter how hard he tried to understand, after all, Toph was Sokka's wife. "You need to rest as well, and perhaps you should listen to your wife, worrying this much isn't healthy for you either." Sokka knew it wasn't, but he didn't care all he cared about was Toph. "Listen… I was planning to leave for retirement tomorrow, and leave my proprieties down your care as we planned, but I'm not leaving until I make sure you and your wife are well."

"We will be fine Master Piandao, you don't need to give up your retirement plans because of us, I will take care of her." Piandao pulled Sokka's braids hard, that finally woke Sokka out of his depression and forced him to pay attention to his old but wise master.

"Sokka, you are like a son to me, and if my son's wife is sick, I can't leave until I make sure you both will be ok without my care, so, until your wife recovers from her illness, I will delay my retirement, and that's my final word." Sokka finally smiled and hugged Piandao hard, then he went inside of Toph's room, trying to be silent enough not to wake her up, but once Sokka peered inside he noticed Toph was awake and in a sitting position.

"Toph, you should be asleep, you need to rest." Toph remained in silence but moved her head in negation, Sokka just took a deep breath and walked toward her, and then took a sit at the bed and hugged her, Toph just hugged him back. "Are you feeling ok now?"

"When was the last time I felt ok?" Sokka hugged her even harder and forced his tears to stay on his eyes. "Sokka… I can't hide it anymore; I'm not making it out of this illness." Sokka broke the hug and stared at his wife with his mouth wide open. "I no longer feel like fighting it back."

"Toph! Don't even joke about it! You can't allow an illness to beat you! You must fight it back!" Toph closed her eyes and took a deep breath; Sokka just hugged her once again, harder than ever. "Please Toph… I will take you to a doctor… we can find a cure to your illness."

"Why wasting my time going to a doctor when I already know what they are going to say… I'm dying Sokka… I don't even have the strength to walk on my own… I am never hungry or when I am I eat weird stuff I would never normally eat, and this continues headaches are the worst, I can no longer stand them Sokka, it's not that I don't want to fight this illness, it's just I'm tired of fighting it… that's why I don't want you to keep worrying about me this much… because one day I will just not wake up."

"Toph, you can't be serious, you can't just leave me alone! I don't want to lose you!" He kissed her; Toph kissed him back and then hugged him, sobbing on his arms all her pain away. "I love you, I don't want to lose you, I will do anything! Why can't I change this fate!? Why does fortune hates me this much!?" Sokka flinched, he pushed Toph away from him carefully, she was surprised by that last, but never dared to ask for an explanation. "This isn't real… you are not sick… that damn witch!"

"How rude!" Aunt Wu appeared from nowhere after hearing that insult from Sokka who hugged Toph carefully. "What a cruel language you have young man, even if you are 16 you should learn some respect." Toph finally understood what was going on, and managed to breathe once again.

"Are you done already!? Did you enjoy having me this worried abut Toph!? Are you happy now!?" Aunt Wu was disturbed by Sokka's insults; although she sort of knew she deserved them for playing with Sokka's and Toph's fortunes the way she had been doing it. "I already had enough!"

"I also had enough of your strong words young man, and just for you to know, this isn't an alternate reality, at least not anymore, this is real, what you are living right now is nothing but your true future." Sokka refused to believe in Aunt Wu's words, but something in her face just told him it was true. "It was an accident, this experiment went too far, the bond between you both had grown stronger and tied each fortune I showed you into a same timeline, each reality you have visited, is now your true future."

"Then… that means… Toph is going to die!" Toph cried hard, not because of the fact of dying at such a young age, but at the thought of Sokka, living the rest of his life with the knowledge of her passing away at the age of 20. "I don't believe this… I don't believe it! Before taking this stupid love fortune test I never actually thought about a future with Toph! Then I found out I grew to be with her, and claimed her as my wife, and I was glad to discover I had these feelings for her! And now you show me this!? And you still dare telling me this is my future!? To see the girl I just found out I loved dying!?"

"All I did was answer your questions by showing you these realities, it was your rising love what changed the strings of fortune and forged this reality you are bounded to share, if there is someone to blame for this it is you both. " Sokka's hands were shaking with anger at the woman in front of him. "But not everything is lost… as part of this experiment, once I take you both back to your reality, you will both forget about these trips, in order for your fortune to be kept a secret from you."

"I rater forget I'm going to die at the age of 20 than worrying about it for 8 long years." Sokka stared at Toph once again; the blind girl hugged herself in fear of what her future had in store for her. "I guess you reject having my fortune tied to yours… after all… I'm going to make you break your promise once again… the one you did to your mother."

"…Yeah… but… I'm glad to know I was able to be with you… at least for such a short period of time… I'm really going to miss you a lot… if only I had found out about my feelings earlier… I could have prevented our fortunes to tie themselves up the way they just did… perhaps I could have prevented your illness from happening." Toph smiled and moved her head in negation.

"Hey, my life is going to be short… but I enjoyed it to its fullest, after all I spend most of my life by your side… just don't hate me for living you alone." Sokka hugged Toph, the girl hugged him back, Aunt Wu was glad to see that last, despite the knowledge of their future, they still loved each others this much. "I love you Snoozles… don't ever forget that."

"I won't… it's a promise…" Sokka leaned closer to Toph and kissed her lips, he had done it before, inside of those realities, but never as his own self, it was their first real kiss, and they were going to forget about it. "I will see you around." Toph giggled, Sokka did the same.

Aunt Wu made a light appear in front of her, that light Sokka knew so well. "It is time for you to go back to your own plane of existence." Both nodded and crossed their fingers together, Aunt Wu smiled softly at that last. "You both will have a wonderful life together… oh and Toph… there is something you need to know before you leave… in this future which you are forced to live, you endured your sickness." Both Sokka and Toph smiled happily, Aunt Wu began laughing with joy "Yes, you endured it, but it wasn't an illness, it was the answer to the last question inside of your hearts, the truth is… you were pregnant! Congratulations my dear!"

"Wait! What!?" Aunt Wu never gave Toph any explanation, instead, she send both Sokka and Toph back to their own reality, or better said, their present time, once there, they were stripped of the memories about the time they spend together in their future lives, although not entirely. "Pregnant? It wasn't… an illness…?"

"Uh? Did you say something Toph?" The young earthbender moved her head from a side to the other one, trying to arrange her thoughts in the correct order. "Who is pregnant?" She finally had an idea of what was going on, she was outside of the fortune telling building, holding hands with Sokka, she blushed a little at the feeling.

"No, it is nothing… why are you holding my hand?" Sokka finally noticed what he was doing and then released Toph's hand, the young earthbender just took a deep breath and scratched her head. "Don't you feel something odd… like if you had forgotten something important?"

"Now that you mention… I feel weird as well… my head is aching and I'm a little tired… and for some reason I feel lighter." Toph said nothing, she just 'stared' at Sokka, like if she knew she had forgotten something important, and he was part of it all. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I'm blind! I can't believe you are still making that mistake! Seriously, why is it so hard for you to remember I'm blind?" Sokka laughed, Toph giggled which of course was a surprise for them both, Toph wasn't at all the giggling type, at least not yet. "So… Sokka… do you remember what happened, with Aunt Wu and everything… those things I said about you… and… how our fortune is supposed to be tied together?"

"…Yeah, I'm still a little upset about it… I mean I always thought Suki and I were meant to be together, and now Aunt Wu says it is you who I should lo…" Toph blushed, Sokka did the same. "…Say Toph… did you meant what you said there? About having feelings for me?"

"…Aunt Wu messed with my personal thoughts, that was something you weren't supposed to know… but I meant it…" Sokka smiled, Toph just closed her hands into fists and delivered a strong hit toward Sokka. "What's with those vibrations of yours!? Are you making fun of me? You weren't supposed to know about my feelings! It's not my fault you convinced me into taking this love fortune test… seriously you weren't supposed to know."

"But, I'm glad to know." Toph blushed once again. "Although I don't know how I'm going to tell this to Suki, I mean she wants nothing with me now but, I feel the need to tell her, after all, she was… or still is my girlfriend."

"And what do you plan to achieve by telling her… after all, it isn't like you like me back or anything… you never noticed me in the first place." Sokka laughed once again, his laugh was annoying Toph even more. "Cut it out! Now that you know about my feelings, I can't be myself whenever I'm with you anymore, it's annoying!"

"Yeah, it will be pretty much a pain for us both… say… do you want to find out if it is true we are bounded together?" Toph flinched and blushed harder than ever. "Why not spending some time alone, just you and me, who knows, we might discover something."

"Now that you mention it I had the urge to visit my parents… I wonder why." Sokka was unable to hear that last since he was taking some ear wax out of his ears, but then he centered his attention toward Toph. "…Fine… but don't try to take advantage of me just because you know I like you… or else I won't speak to you anymore."

"I don't think you will actually do that… so… where do you want to go?" Sokka took his map out, but Toph took it away from him. "Hey! I'm the map guy; it is me the one leading the way!"

"Trust me, we don't need a map, I know where we are going, just follow me and you will be fine." Aunt Wu saw the couple walking away, toward Gaoling as was part of the couple's fortune, a soft smile was drawn on her lips as she enjoyed the knowledge of their future together, and the vision of a new life arriving.

"Aunt Wu! We have many costumers! They are curious about the love fortune test working out again!" Meng run happily toward Aunt Wu who smiled softly. "What should I do? Love fortune is a dangerous subject… isn't it?"

"Not anymore Meng, if they wish to know, then I will allow them to know, such is the job of a fortune teller, who knows, perhaps there are others whose fortune needs to be tied up."

* * *

Be honest and tell me you weren't expecting Toph wasn't sick for real, I would have done more but I thought it was pretty obvious I was going to put Toph through maternity, but since I'm a obvious hater… cough…. Kataang… I didn't go that far, I just made it look like Toph was sick, hope I wasn't that obvious… I really hope I wasn't… anyway, it's back to writing for me, I'm almost done with the 10 fics for my Spanish contest, once I'm done with them is back to 'The Game' and 'Slavery Mark' Wait, I'm lying! I already wrote a new chap of 'Slavery Mark' which I will place today! Man do I ever stop writing? Hope not but for now I have to train for my semi-pro tennis tournament… and then it's party at night with my neighbors! Yay! It's finally weekend!


End file.
